


Black Shirt, Black Shoes Means He’s on a Mission

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Other, detective seungkwan on the case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: This story is just a cute little thing that has been bouncing around in my head. It’s just a cute little drabble. I hope it makes you smile.





	Black Shirt, Black Shoes Means He’s on a Mission

Soonyoung was lacing up his black leather biker boots when Seungcheol stepped out of the kitchen with Jihoon.

“Soonyoung! I’m glad we caught you. Will you go over the preliminary plan on your thoughts for the new cheoro before you leave? It shouldn’t take very long.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no! Please for the love of all that is good and right in this world just let him leave!”

Twelve pairs of eyes jerked to the youngest member in shock. Lee was standing on the coffee table, a throw pillow clutched to his chest and his eyes wide in fear.

The youngest member’s voice was weak and shaky when he addressed his audience. “You have to let him leave! Please don’t make him stay!”

“What’s wrong Chan?”

“Look at what he is wearing!”

Twelve pairs of eyes darted to Soonyoung.

Black leather boots, black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket all under a black beanie.

All eyes slid back to  Lee. “... Okay.”

“Bless his heart.” Jun shook his head, and gave the youngest a quick pat on the head as he stood from his seat on Minghao’s lap. “Soonyoung only wears all black when he is gonna get laid. Duh.”

A phone fell to the floor in the sudden stillness of the room. Someone coughed, another cleared their throat. Seungcheol looked startled before he too cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes.

“Well then, since you, eh, already have.... Have plans, we’ll just pick this up after you get back. Er… later. We’ll take care of… Whatever it was, later. Have… Have fun?”

With a jerky nodded Soonyoung was out the door in seconds.

The room was silent for several moments.

“So… Who do you think he’s going to see?” Wonwoo asked.

No one had an answer to that but twelve pairs of eyes narrowed in interest.

Seungkwan stood. “I’ll go get my detective hat and monocle, Hansol go get the whiteboard. We’ll know by the time he gets back.”

And then they got to work.


End file.
